


For the Dancing and For the Dreaming

by Bhorzethorn



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, No Plot, Nothing to do with the other stories, Oneshot, Romance, Singing, Sweet, this is just for fun, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhorzethorn/pseuds/Bhorzethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Stormcutter song won't work on a Night Fury and a Night Fury song won't work on a Stormcutter. So Cloudjumper had to try something else. A Cloudless fanfic. I put G for a one word in the song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Dancing and For the Dreaming

 

**Cloudless fanfic it's a parody for the song "For The Dancing and For The Dreaming" from the movie. Enjoy.**

* * *

 

 

Cloudjumper and Toothless really wanted to become mates but were unsure how to tell each other.

Different dragon breeds have different breeding/courting songs but they were mostly or rather all the time the same breed to their songs would make sense to each other but Toothless was a Night Fury and Cloudjumper was a Stormcutter, very two different breeds.

Knowing that his breed's song was going to really make sense to the Night Fury and Toothless was far too nervous to even say anything about his feelings to Cloudjumper.

The Stormcutter then went to the human that knew him best, Valka.

"Well you could use the song that Stoick sang to me, if you remember" The Stormcutter looked back in his mind and remember the singing that the large red head Viking and Valka were singing together and saw that they were both very happy.

"Yes"

Valka placed her hands under the large dragon's chin, it always seem to calm him "Then use it. With your lovely voice I'm sure Toothless will fall head over paws" Cloudjumper blushed at the thought.

"Toothless is by the lagoon at Raven's peak. You know where that is" Cloudjumper nodded "Then go" The Stormcutter took off as soon as his human said those two words.

"Good luck, Cloudjumper"

After what seemed like forever Cloudjumper found the lagoon and more importantly the dragon that set his heart racing. Landing a few meters behind him.

Hearing this Toothless turned around with a large trout in his mouth but quickly tried to swallow it but he ended up choaking in the process "Toothless!" Cloudjumper panicked as he slapped the Night Fury's back with his tail resulting in a half eaten fish to be spat out.

Coughing out little bits of bones, Toothless turned to face the Stormcutter "Thank you" But soon turned away when his face began to flush red.

An uneasy silence fell upon the two _"Well maybe now's the time to do it"_ Cloudjumper thought glancing back at his Alpha, who had his back to him. Toothless's ear then flicked up when he heard a whistle in a familiar tune and froze with his blush deepening.

Cloudjumper: *Whistling the tune For The dancing and For The Dreaming*

Cloudjumper singing: I'll swim and fly through savage seas,  
With never fear of drowning,  
And gladly ride the wave of life,  
If you will mate with me.

No blinding fire or blasting cold,  
Will stop me on my journey.

If you will promise me your heart and love...*sigh*

Toothless: And love me for entrunity.

My dearest one, my darling dear,  
Your mighty words astone me,But I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your wings around me.

Cloudjumper: Oh but I will bring mounds of fish,  
I'd even sing you dragonese.

Toothless: Oh would you.

Cloudjumper: And I will keep you from all harm,  
If you will stay beside me.

Toothless: I have no use for mounds of fish,  
I care not for your dragonese,  
I only want your claw to hold.

Cloudjumper: I only want you near me.

Both: To love and kiss,to sweetly hold,  
For the dancing and for the dancing,  
Through all life's sorrows and delights  
I'll keep your love inside me

I'll swim and fly through savage seas,  
With never fear of drowning,  
And gladly ride the wave of life,  
If you will mate with me.

The song ended and Toothless and Cloudjumper fell into each other wings, finally. With the song that would bond them forever. A kiss that deepened into the night before an embracing sleep in their lagoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Now this story was written in my note book at collage and it only took my 15 mintues in my break. I have always like the thought of these two singing this and now that's another dream story ticked off the list.
> 
> All characters belongs to Dreamworks


End file.
